


A Visiting

by CocaineBottle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Military Uniforms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex in A Lane
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocaineBottle/pseuds/CocaineBottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当John和战友们走进酒吧而后一眼看见吧台角落里那个黑色卷发的男人时，他就晓得这次聚会没他的份儿了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> Les生日快乐！

也不是John想撇下自己的战友。

他是说，无论是谁，在满是健壮士兵糙汉子的酒吧里看见自己相比之下有点羸弱的丈夫，总得去看看发生了什么；更罔论他在军营而他丈夫本该在伦敦。——当John和战友们走进酒吧而后一眼看见吧台角落里那个黑色卷发的男人时，他就晓得这次聚会没他的份儿了。

“等你很久了，John……”

被点到名字的军医本来想从背后给他丈夫一个突然熊抱，好欣赏一下后者平时难得的惊吓表情。可惜的是Sherlock被抱住还镇定自若，头也不回就叫出了背后仁兄的名字。

“你就不许这是哪个看上你的新兵蛋子发动的袭击？”近似质疑Sherlock敏锐感官的话果然得到了黑发侦探的一记白眼，John拖过另一张高脚椅子紧挨着他丈夫坐下，一只手还环在后者腰上，没坐稳就被吻个正着。

John从善如流地把Sherlock拉进怀里，品尝Sherlock唇舌上的酒气，觉得自己也微醺起来：“你这是喝了多少，love？”

黑发侦探却并没有回答，反而是从高脚椅子上跳了下来，挤进John分开的腿间又开始一个湿吻，手里挠着对方的背上的军服抓紧，愈发情迷意乱。John投入地吻着，手也不安分地游走在Sherlock的臀腿线条上，肆意抚摸对方的敏感地带。

指尖刚触到臀缝，一声吟哦就从Sherlock的喉间呛进了John的口腔。

“嗯，真敏感……这里有什么？”John沿着Sherlock的下颌线条缓缓舔舐，一只手搂紧对方压下所有挣扎，另一只手一直来回勾勒着那道私密的缝隙。Sherlock把潮红的脸埋在John的肩窝，咬住迷彩布料连连摇头抗拒——

“啊哈。”军医轻轻推了推隐藏在臀瓣间的异物，得到肩上爱人情不自禁的喘息，“肛塞，真是我可爱的小荡货……”

“到外面去……”Sherlock贴着John的颈动脉微微哀求，话音刚落就被捞起来拖进酒吧旁边的小巷。

夜幕低垂，墙下的阴影里飘出隐约的呻吟，依稀可见纠缠成一团的两道人影。

乳尖被丈夫隔着衬衣用力吸吮，Sherlock急切地解开衣扣拉开衣襟，将毫无遮挡的白皙胸膛再次送到John的唇下。

“轻点……”话是这么说，双手被John压在头顶的墙上时却没有丝毫反抗，Sherlock顺势舒展身体，将美景从衬衫里完全展示出来。John贴紧Sherlock，低头轮流舔吮两枚粉嫩，不出意料地渐渐感受到Sherlock腿间发热的硬物。算不上舒适的军装摩擦着柔滑的肌肤，反而带出一种特别旖旎的情色感，黑发侦探忍不住挺身蹭向军医胸膛上的银色名牌。

“真甜。”John狠狠吻了一下胸前果实，欣赏着它们沾着津液的湿润模样，再在乳晕上用力合起牙齿——Sherlock的尖叫一下子没有忍住，可见John的咬噬有多用力，摆身含胸就是挣不开，最后只得嘤咛着接受了这枚淫靡的咬痕。

抬腿插进Sherlock的双腿间，抵住他的硬热轻轻磨蹭，John看着爱人的胸膛怎么在情难自禁的喘息中起伏，让嫩红的乳尖新鲜的齿痕更显下流，军医下腹一紧，干脆伸手在对方腿根处大肆爱抚。John的身体卡在腿间，让Sherlock只能无助地张着双腿任人乱摸。军医端详着黑发侦探迷乱的神色，抬手轻挠那突起的“帐篷”。

“啊痒……”Sherlock话音未落，就被军医拉开了西裤拉链伸手进来抚弄，汹涌的快感纾解了黑发侦探所有抗议，连皮带被解开了都没有发觉。

John松开Sherlock箭在弦上的硬热，双手扶在后者两边大腿，把贴身的西裤慢慢向下拉；Sherlock轻轻扭着腰，帮着爱人摆脱自己的裤子，露出光洁的大腿。John一边掰着Sherlock的腿让他在裤子的束缚下尽量分开，一边伸手拉住Sherlock内裤的边缘——

“不用脱。”低哑的呢喃和黑发侦探的手一起制止了军医。Sherlock将John微微推开，然后乖巧地转过身去伏在墙上。好奇的John伸手掀起Sherlock的大衣后摆，看见底下半褪西裤还有——臀部镂空的情趣内裤，和臀瓣间紧紧咬住的红色肛塞。

John知道：自己给他买的内裤、自己给他订造的肛塞。

迅猛燃烧的情欲让军医几乎低吼出声。

粘腻的声音和淫靡的呻吟一同响起，John一边揉着Sherlock柔软的臀瓣，一边拈住肛塞缓缓往外拉。尺寸可观的玩具撑开Sherlock可爱的穴口，表面闪着湿润的光芒泄露了主人早已充分润滑的小秘密，黑发侦探咬牙轻嗔，让爱人把红色肛塞全拉了出去，剩下他饥渴的嫩穴在情欲中闭合不能。

John扶着Sherlock的腰让他转过身来，黑发侦探却夹紧臀瓣溢出几声低吟，仿佛后穴敏感得一点点异动都受不了。胡乱地亲吻着爱人的脖子，军医脱掉对方的右边裤腿，直接拉起那赤裸的长腿摁在墙上，毫无保留地展示着Sherlock的私密之地。

“这个，放到这里。”John将那个肛塞放在Sherlock右边股腹沟，然后抬了抬Sherlock右腿示意对方夹住它，“要是它掉到地上了，我马上就走，明白了？”

John当然不会真的离开，但是放置的耻感足以阻吓Sherlock忤逆的心思了，所以他乖乖照办——左腿撑在地上长得令人称羡，右腿主动高高勾起稳住玩具被按墙上，下身一览无遗——在John看来，Sherlock现在不是他高贵优雅的丈夫，而是一个亟需被操的放荡婊子。

“嗯~”火热的硬物直直插进了等待已久的穴口里，Sherlock飘出惬意而满足的一声呻吟，勾起John更下流的情欲。因为身高的差距而无法插到最深，只在浅处的不停摩擦却丝毫不减快感，Sherlock伸手勾起自己的腿弯敞开后面，也免得腿根夹着的玩具一不小心掉了，完全没有意识到这个姿势在John看来有多么淫荡动人：靠在墙上衣衫半褪，主动勾起腿泄露春色，被干得意乱神迷却没敢挪动一点点，泛红的眼眶和紧咬的嘴唇看着委屈又诱人。

军医双手撑在墙上，故意和黑发侦探保持了距离，军装穿着整齐，只有拉链间露出的性器不断进出对方粉嫩的后穴。Sherlock衣不蔽体春光外泄，一只手抱着腿一只手抓住John军装揉紧在掌心，像是要推开又像是要拉近，下身激烈的节奏却注定他的注意力只能全部放在体内迭起的情欲上，他太敏感了，只在穴口的反复抽插也已经让他有了高潮的冲动。

然而就在他尖叫着快要到达巅峰的时候，John却突然俯身压过来捂住他的嘴巴：“嘘……”

军医话音未落，巷口就传来聊电话的声音。黑发侦探在情欲中回过神来，缓下喘息，看着爱人警惕的样子，玩心大起。

Fuck！手心被火热软嫩的舌尖舔过的触感让John无声地爆出一句粗口，而肇事者眯着得意诱惑的小眼神，又重重地舔了一记，下一秒舌尖就被逮住吮吻。淫靡的银丝从Sherlock的嘴角滑落，John吻得用力而深入让他无法再用舌头捣乱，但是这怎么能阻止世界唯一的咨询侦探呢。

一声闷吭，突然的紧缩让John差点没咬到Sherlock的舌尖。而后者则毫不介意，只顾着专注地收紧甬道款摆腰肢，主动摩擦体内昂扬火热的性器，还发出各种委屈的低声呜咽，仿佛对方插得这么浅是极大的恶意。陌生人在巷口徘徊的动静和爱人的呻吟混杂在John的耳腔，最为敏感的器官还被对方用湿滑内壁不停勾引戏弄，军医的吻用力得几乎把黑发侦探的嘴唇都咬破了，原本故意保持距离的手也紧紧抓住了对方的细腰，指尖陷入肌肤里。

如果终于挂掉电话回到酒吧的人再停留多一秒，估计就会听到漆黑小巷里猛地响起的高亢呻吟。John在Sherlock腰上的粗暴一拖让他倚着墙下滑了好一段，然后毫不留情地顶进爱人大开的嫩穴和饥渴已久的深处；后者则竭斯底里地抱紧自己臂上勾起的长腿，在John恶狠狠的操干仲溃不成军。

巨大的力度操得Sherlock几乎哭泣，顾不得自己还得夹着腿根的肛塞，就弓起身体热情磨蹭John，扭腰配合进犯的节奏。John顺势抱起他，维持插入的姿势扶他转了一个身，巨大的性器在他甬道里实打实转了半圈，陌生而刺激的触感让Sherlock神魂颠倒，嘶哑尖叫一声军医的名字便射了，狼狈又失神地瘫软在墙上。John揉捏着Sherlock的臀瓣，不断挺身将性器一次次送入对方体内，在对方开始哭着摇头求饶前，嘶吼着泄在了Sherlock湿滑软嫩的后穴里。

轻轻打着圈，John让浊液充分洒落在爱人的嫩穴里。而黑发侦探压低上身撅起臀部接受灌溉，然后修长的手指拎着差点被遗忘的肛塞推到他手心里。John满意一笑接过玩具，然后缓缓退出来。

穴口软软地张开，对John的离开显得依依不舍。John仔细地欣赏着被彻底插开的这处，宛如柔嫩绽放的花苞，花心还含满了温热的白露。托起Sherlock的后腰看自己的精液流向甜蜜甬道的深处，John用嘴咬住肛塞的外端推入小穴，将湿滑液体全部堵回爱人体内。

才休息不久的私处因为液体流动而微微发痒，不一会儿又被撑开摩擦，Sherlock动情地吟叫，身后乖乖吞下按爱人形状订造的异物。将肛塞推到底的John顺势吮吻爱人敏感的穴口边缘，快感逗得Sherlock收紧下身咬牢肛塞轻蹭，让前军医满意地轻啄他臀瓣。

配合着爱人体贴的动作将凌乱敞开的西服重新穿好，Sherlock推了推John一直在爱抚他挺翘臀部的手，微微不满地催促：“我要洗澡。”

John啄吻着爱人修长的颈部，低声调笑：“我要干你。”

“不冲突。”Sherlock认真看进爱人的眼里，勾起一个迷人的笑容。

从John将他拉向军营宿舍的举动看来，他将潜台词表达得足够清楚。

 

 

 


End file.
